See You Again
by The Green Yoshi
Summary: He missed his old nickname. He missed the time they spent together. And most importantly, he missed him. When Sora starts his freshmen year, he finds himself in a completely new enviroment. New school. New everything. But what happens when an old friend happens to be enrolled at the same school? SoraxRiku
1. Chapter 1

**-Two Years Ago-**

"Hey, squirt."

The instant Sora heard that voice, even though it sounded a little different from normal, a smile spread across his face. He jumped up from his previous spot on the ground and tackled the silver-haired teenager in front of him. He would always do that when Riku would come visit. He'd glomp him in the grass and hug him til' he begged for mercy. And Riku would always laugh afterwards then ruffle up his gravity-defying chocolate locks. They would hang out for the rest of the day and just have fun. Except, none of that happened today. Nothing good at all happened today.

A sharp hiss of pain came from the older boy and he tried to lift himself up. Sora hopped off of him and looked at him with a confused expression. The twelve-year-old was about to ask what was wrong untill he figured it out for himself. A slash ripped through the left side of Riku's black T-shirt and a red liquid stained his clothes, doing the same to the once green grass. The hurt teen clutched his side in a way to stop the pain; to stop the blood from flowing out. He let out an agonizing groan. Sora stared wide-eyed and unmoving. Riku had never been hurt this bad before. He'd get into a lot of fights at school but the resulting injuries were never major. Just your typical bumps, bruises, and cuts. Except for now, this was nothing ordinary.

"Riku," Sora began softly as tears began to fill in his eyes, "what happened? What happened to you?"

"Bastard had a knife," the words came out with pure hatred. Riku closed his eyes and tried to block out the searing feeling coming from the wound. He felt light-headed as he continued to lose precious blood. He tried to get up but at hand stopped him from doing so. He opened his eyes to see what he thought of as the worst thing that could happen. Sora had his purple cellphone pressed up against his ear. Quickly, Riku knocked the device out of his hand. Moving so fast caused more of the crimson life supply to leave his body.

"What are you doing?" The question was shouted. "I was trying to call for help!"

"No!" He yelled. He didn't want help. It wouldn't help. It'd do the exact opposite.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm fine!" Riku said and grit his teeth together. It hurt so bad. Yes, his cut was very painful but that's not what was causing him the most pain.

"Your bleeding, stupid! What do you want me to do just sit here and let you die?" Water spilled out from the younger's eyes and he began to sniffle in an attempt to stop the tears. The effort was futile. And so was Riku's plan to stop all of this from happening. He gave in and didn't say anything when Sora went to retrieve his phone. He dialed in the three digits needed for emergencies and began to wait for an answer. While the phone rang, Sora looked straight into Riku's turquoise eyes.

"Don't die. Please, don't die," he whispered.

* * *

His eyes wandered over to the I.V from the ceiling. He checked out the T.V. above him which was off at the moment. He took a glance at the heart monitor, too. It's constant beeping was driving him crazy as he laid alone in the cold hospital room. But it was better than listening to what his parents had to say. Those last words. He wanted to think that this was all a dream and he'd wake up in his own bed. It'd be another lazy Saturday with Sora. His blank expression suddenly turned into a deeply saddened one.

"It's all over, huh, Sora?" He said to himself and closed his eyes.

Sora. The kid never left his thoughts. But he wouldn't be the one leaving.

"Riku?"

For a minute he figured he was just hearing things. But when he opened his eyes and gazed by the door, the brown-haired tween stood there looking very worried. He slowly approached his bedside.

"Hey."

"Don't act so casual, Riku," Sora kneeled so his and Riku's eyes leveled with each other, "tell me what happened earlier." His voice was sad and soft.

Riku averted his gaze. "I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because," he started in a voice barely above a whisper, "because, I don't want you to get hurt like I did."

Sora's breath stopped from the statement.

"Wh-what?" He didn't understand. He didn't understand why someone would hurt Riku this bad and try to do the same to him. Why? What had they ever done to deserve that?

Riku didn't respond to the question. He did however say something that he didn't want to say. He never wanted the words to come out of his mouth. Ever. But he needed to know. Maybe it was the for the best. But it didn't feel that way.

A hand reached out to cup one of Sora's tanned cheeks. At that moment, Sora felt something. Something bad. Something horrible.

"You don't have to worry, Sora. You'll be safe." _But will you be happy? _Riku thought. He hoped Sora would stay his natural cheery self forever, no matter what happened. That's what he liked about Sora. That's what he _loved_ about Sora. That's what he'd miss the most about Sora.

"You'll be safe because I'm leaving."

Riku's pale finger wiped away a stray tear from Sora's face.

"Don't cry."

"Why are you telling me?" Sora asked, his voice quivering. "You're crying, too."

Riku used his free hand to wipe away the salty tears he let out.

Gaining back some of his composure, he took one Sora's hands in his own.

"I promise you, I'll see you again. Someday soon."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so happy. I've finally written something that's over 1,000 words by its self. It may not seem like it but that's a HUGE accomplishment for me. And I'm hoping to get the next chapter out for this sometime this week.

Critiquing is welcome. I feel like this was written somewhat... awkwardly, if you'd like me to go in detail more, please say so and I'll do my best to fix this up a little...but if you like it then, YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Sora played around with his cereal, stirring it up so the oats and marshmallows circled around the bowl. He wasn't very hungry this morning. He began poking at the bits and pieces of grain with his spoon. His blue eyes darkened from the thoughts running through his mind.

He knew today was going to be the second worst day of his life.

"Sora!"

The brunet jumped in his seat from the loud sing-song call of his name. His mother came downstairs and checked the time on the clock.

"six thirty," she mumbled to herself as she thought about something, "...Oh my gosh! Your bus is going to be here any second now!"

The fourteen year old cracked a small smile. His mother sounded so much like a child. But then that smile fell. He had to go on a bus with kids he didn't know to a school that was new to him. He didn't know anyone who went to Twilight Town High. He didn't even have many friends when he was still on the Destiny Islands. There was only Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and...He really didn't feel like thinking about the last person. He never did. It only made him more miserable than he already was.

With his head hanging low, he stood to go retrieve his backpack which was by the front door. His mother followed him and dusted his uniform with her hands, making sure he looked spic and span.

"Excited for your very first day of high school?" The brown-haired woman asked her son. Sora looked up at his mom and faked a happy smile. He never liked to see her upset.

"Yeah."

Arms wrapped around Sora's form and brought him into a gentle embrace.

"Don't worry, Sora. I promise you, it won't be as bad as you think."

It was just those simple and caring words that brightened his mood enough to where he had the courage to take on the day.

Returning the hug, he whispered, "Thanks, mom."

The sound of a loud engine hit Ms. Nakamura's ears. She gasped and started jumping up and down. It didn't freak Sora out so much since he was used to her behavior. She opened up the front door and pushed him out.

"Your bus! Go, go, go!" The biggest smile was on her face as she waved her only son goodbye.

He waved back and smiled, too. The teen began walking down the sidewalk to wait by his bus stop which, to his relief, was only occupied by one other person. A girl who had her red hair in a ponytail stood on the curved edge waiting for the big yellow vehicle. Nervously, he approached her but he was unsure if he should stay quiet or say hello. The petite girl turned towards him and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," Sora replied in a slight state of shock. She seemed very friendly.

"My name's Kairi," she said.

The bus stopped in front of the two and it's double doors opened.

"I'm Sor-AAH," he yelled, surprised from Kairi pulling him up the bus's steps and dragging him down into a seat with her.

"Cute name," she giggled.

'Maybe_ today really won't be so bad,' _Sora thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short Dx but since it is, I'll try to update again today or tomorrow

Ugh. I would've updated earlier but I was (and still am) sick. And I missed stupid school. Now I'm gonna have a ridiculous amount of make-up work -.- but I'll be okay if there's none from my advanced class. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah ha!" Kairi exclaimed triumphantly, "Found it!"

Sora peered into to the classroom on his right. He saw that it was empty except for one sleeping student. The other rooms he and his new perky friend passed by on the way had similar capacities. That explained why the halls were so packed and noisy.

"We've got five minutes 'til class starts, wanna go in now?" The brown-haired teen nodded and stepped inside room 154. He took a seat at a table in the middle row and Kairi sat down in the seat next to him. She pulled her phone out of her bag and typing very fast on the keyboard.

Sora figured she was texting someone. A friend. Maybe a childhood friend. The brunet laid his head down on his cold black table. Lately, he couldn't stop thinking about when he was younger. The memories from the islands, he tried to push them to the back of his mind. It didn't work. Just the simplest mention of something relevant to where he was from would spark those memories. They weren't all bad. He loved the Destiny Islands and everything about it. But not everyone. He despised the person who hurt the best friend he ever had. The person responsible for separating them.

"_See you again._" The words rung in Sora's head. He shut his eyes and wondered when that statement would come true. He longed to see Riku. He wished that he could see him now. He wished he could tackle him in the grass and hug his muscular form. Riku always felt so warm. Sora's face began to feel the same way. He used to love it when Riku ruffle up his tresses as payback for squeezing the life out of him. A smile spread across his face.

"Sora Nakamura." No reponse.

"Sora?" Nothing.

"Mister Nakamura!"

Bolting up, the boy finally answered whoever was calling his name. "What?" he half-shouted with an annoyed tone. His daydream was just getting good! He stared angrily at the man in front of him who, at first, looked shocked. A stern look took over the blond male's face.

"Young man, that is no way to speak to your teacher." Snickers sounded through out the room. That's when Sora remembered he was still in school.

"Sorry," he mumbled. The biology teacher went back to calling out names to take role.

"Not the best first impression...," Kairi whispered to the brunet, "but I don't think it matters. I hear he's a nice guy."

The rest of homeroom seemed to pass by rather quickly. Since it was the first day, no work was done but the student had papers they needed to take home, fill out, and sign. The bell for second period rang and the majority of the teens in the classroom jumped out of their seats and ran into the hallway. Kairi and Sora took their time getting up. The red-head stretched with a yawn.

"That was kinda boring," she said to herself. Kairi turned to her new friend who was studying his schedule.

"What class do you have next?"

"Uhm...algebra. Mrs. Shimizu's class." Sora said somewhat unsure. Kairi peeked over at the white piece of paper in his hands.

"Aww, I have world history next. But we have gym together after that!"

"Gym? Don't I go to third period after that?"

Kairi shook her head, "Nope, you go to that class tomorrow."

Sora thought this whole thing was complicated. His old school never had or mentioned anything about 'block scheduling' and now he could see why. His face must have shown how confused he was because Kairi laughed and said,

"Don't worry, I'll teach you more about it later." She pulled him by the arm again and dragged him out of the class.

"Come on, or you'll be late!"

* * *

Algebra was a cruel and unusual subject.

Or, at least, that's how Sora felt about it.

Mrs. Shimizu was a seemingly nice woman. A few students were late to her class but she let it go. The blue haired woman even had a friendly vibe around her. Sora's first thought was that algebra would be his favorite class. But he was wrong and now he wanted to take back every word.

A quiz was passed out within the first ten minutes of class. All of the students complained but they were told not to worry because it was just an evaluation to see how much they knew on the math subject. It took Sora the whole period to finish. As the students left after the bell, Mrs. S stood by the door and handed out two pages of homework.

'_Who gives out homework on the FIRST day_?' Sora thought as he took the sheets from her.

He started walking down the hallways to find the gymnasium, unaware that he'd be in for the shock of a lifetime.

* * *

A.N.-I don't really like how this chapter came out :/ But we do get to see a certain someone next chapter HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE

I've been watching Heroes on Netflix and I've almost finished season three ^^. Just putting this out there because I totally got Sora's last name from one of the characters. :) oh yeah and sorry for my LIE from the last Author's Note (i said i would update quick but yeah...that didnt happen)


	4. Chapter 4

Kairi patted the spot beside her when Sora came up the bleachers. He sat next to her with a huff and leaned on her shoulder.

"I'm so tired." The brown-haired teen mumbled and pretended to take a nap. Kairi laughed and shook her head, a smile coming across her face from his silly actions.

"No sleep last night?" She asked wondering if that was the reason Sora wasn't wide awake.

"Nah, just...I'm not used to walking around so much!" It was true. All the exhausted teen really did over summer break was sleep. He didn't like to go outside as much as he used to. Kairi muttered something along the lines of "lazy" as she continued to let her friend rest.

A hand involuntarily brought itself up to his mouth when a yawn began to escape. Kairi surprisingly made a good pillow. Sora smiled gently. And a good friend. The duo had only known each other for a few hours but they acted as if they knew each other for years.

The gymnasium began filling up with more and more students creating a higher noise level that roused the brunet out of his ten second nap. He did keep his head on her shoulder, however. A woman with the strangest hair similar to a bug's antennas stood on the floor looking up at all the teenagers, an annoyed look on her face. String around her neck held a whistle which was brought up and she blew into it. The kids not paying attention were startled. Some kept talking but the blue-eyed bug lady's voice could be heard over theirs.

"Listen up, runts. Since this is the first day and you don't have your P.E. uniforms yet, do whatever you want. If you want to play something, the balls are in the front. Over here," she motioned near the back of the room where a load of boxes lay," I'll be selling shorts and shirts, five dollars each. Everyone got it?"

Sora and Kairi nodded. A few other students replied verbally with a positive answer. The teacher signalled for them to have their free time then walked off to her selling spot, a handful of customers following her.

The redhead shot up, causing the boy leaning over to almost fall sideways. She pointed out towards the gym floor at a group setting up a net.

"What?" Sora asked the obvious question.

"Volleyball! I think that's what they're about to play!" Suddenly, she looked down at the brunet, her eyes pleading. Once, Sora realized what she was doing, he was quick to shake his head.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"It's a girly sport!"

"That is not true," Kairi argued, a hand on her hip while the other still pointing out the teens playing, "Look, there's two guys over there."

A smirk played on Sora's face, challenging what she just said. She glared at him her body language daring him to say something. He held up his hands assuring that he wouldn't. She smiled and gestured once again to the volleyball players. And again the offer was denied. Lips formed a pout. The redhead held up a finger. The boy gave in and sighed.

"Fine, I'll play one match." He had lost their silent argument.

"Come on!" She said as she ran down the bleachers, the brown-haired following slowly behind her. After asking for permission to join, Kairi and Sora were placed on the side of the net opposite of their opponents. They were going against a lithe blonde, an equally petite raven-haired, and a boy who looked exactly like their teammate, Roxas. No question that the two were twins.

The match was more fun than Sora expected. He actually stayed to play a second match even though he didn't want to play at all from the start. As the teens kept volleying the ball, the brunet noticed about fifteen students walk into the gym.

"Were they here before?" He asked to no one in particular after hitting the bouncy white ball over the net.

Roxas shook his head, "Those are the kids in advanced P.E. They come in the gym sometimes when they're done doing whatever it is they do." The ball was hit hard again.

"Hmm." Sora didn't exactly know why but he glanced back up to look at the older teenagers. One of them stood out to the boy. He couldn't see his face but his hair was silver and it reminded him of an old friend except this guy's was longer. Just the fact that there was a bit of resemblance made him lose focus and dropped his previous happy mood.

"Riku..." Sora thought he had said this inside his head but no he said it aloud and pretty loud at that. He didn't even realize it himself since he was stuck in his trance. The long-haired mystery boy turned around revealing his turquoise eyes and a very familiar face. He looked around because he thought he heard his name. Deep blue met sea green and both sets of eyes widened.

"Look out!" That snapped the brunet out of his trance a second too late. All he remembered after that was a hard hit to the face, face meeting the floor, and everything going black.

* * *

**A.N.:** After watching it for the thirtieth time, I feel like I subconsciously stole the name for this story from the scene of Xion's fading. I apologize for taking forever with this chapter. I explained why with various reasons (EXCUSES) on my profile if you wanna know. D: The next chapter should come faster!

BTW- is it just me or do a lot of people tend to make Kairi a mean girl in fanfics? I question why...she's the Princess of Heart, people...


End file.
